Percy Jackson and the Wizards of Hogwarts
by littlemissbookworm760
Summary: What happens when five new mysterious students are brought to Hogwarts in the fifth year? Even more surprising, why have they been named students AND teachers? As they friend Harry and his friends, what surprises and tricks will crop up?
1. First meetings

**I do not own PJatO or HP. I do however own any characters that you don't reconize and the plot. **

**Read and Review!**

* * *

Chapter One

Chiron

I watched as my five best campers, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, Nico Di Angelo, and Grover Underwood, walked through a train station in London. I followed close behind them in my wheel chair.

"What kind of train is 9 and 3 quarters?" Annabeth asked, looking at her ticket.

"Uh, one that's 9 yards and 3 quarters long?" Percy tried. Thalia smacked the back of his head. "Yeah, I bet that's it." She said sarcartically.

"Childern!" I said shaply when we stopped inbetween platforms 9 and 10. When all five of them were looking at me I pointed to the wall next to us. "You need to run through that to get to the train that'll take you to the school."

"Why are we going there again?" Grover asked.

I gave them a secretive smile. "You'll find out soon enough."

Nico groaned. "I hate when you do that."

Percy gave me a wierd look then ran through first, followed by Annabeth, Thaila, and then Nico. I grabbed Grover's hand before he ran through. "Keep them safe." He nodded and ran after his friends.

I leaned back in my wheel chair and prayed to the gods to keep an eye on their children. When I heard lightning strike outside I knew we had a deal.

* * *

Hermione

Harry, Ron, and I settled into our compartments and got ready for the long trip to Hogwarts.

"I just can't wait to get to school. I've already read our textbooks but I want to practice the spells already." I said, putting my bags on the shelf above the seats.

"Of course you did."Ron muttered.

"Hermione, summer break is to take a _break_! Not to read what we're going to read later." Harry shook his head as if he pittied me.

I glared at them both and flopped into my seat. The door to our compartment compartment opened and a girl with spiky black hair stuck her head in. "Um, do you mind if two of us sit here? All the other compartments were full."

"Sure." Harry said. The girl walked in, followed by a shorter, younger boy. They sat on the opposite seats than us. We sat there for a few minutes in akward silence.

"By the way, I'm Thalia." The black haired girl said, sticking out her hand out. Her eyes where an electric shade of blue and she had so many bracelets, Hermione though they must have weighed at least 10 pounds.

"I'm Nico." The boy next to her said. His floppy black hair kept on falling into his black eyes, no matter how many time he swept it away with his hand.

"I'm Ronald, but you can just call me Ron. This is Hermione." He pointed at me and I waved and smiled.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter." We watched their faces closely to see how they would react. If they reconized who he was, they were good at hiding it.

I took in their bright orange tee-shirts that had a logo that said _Camp Half-Blood_, whatever that was.

For the rest of the ride to Hogwarts, we talked and got to know each other. More likeeveryone but Nico talked.

Apperentaly Thalia and Nico were here with three other friends. They told us that they were here for some special reason, but they didn't know why.

"Well, that clears that up." Ron muttered, pulling on his robes.

When the train came to a stop, our compartment door opened. A guy with a seemingly bad limp stood in the doorway.

"Come on guys. Annabeth and Percy are waiting outside. Some lady's going to take us someplace." He limped away.

Thalia smiled. "Well, see you later." Nico just nodded goodbye.

A few minutes after they left, we went to go find good seats. Ginny, Luna, and Neville meets us at the carriages. We piled into one togther, me, Harry and Ginny on side with Harry's arm around her **(A/N: I know that Harry and Ginny weren't togther until the end of the 6th year but just pretend that they started dating during the summer before the fifth year****.****)**Ron, Luna, and Neville sat on the other side.

We made small talk until the thestrals stopped. We jumped out and walked inside the castle to the Great Hall.

Harry, Ron, and Neville talked about Quidditch games that had gone on that summer while Ginny and I talked about who we thought would be our new teacher for Defense Against the Dark Art's teacher one chair at the ead of the table was empty, right next to Hagrid. I gave him a cheery wave and turned my attention to Dumbledor, who was entering the Great Hall followed by 5 kids in bright orange shirts.


	2. Introductions

**I do not own PJatO or HP. I do however own any characters that you don't reconize and the plot. **

**Read and Review!**

* * *

Chapter Two

Percy

Right after we had gotten off the train to meet some lady named Professer McGonagall, we'd been ushered into an empty hallway. After a few moments an old dude with the longest silver hair and beard I have ever seen, approched us. He was wearing a light blue dress-like robe.

"Hello." He said smiling. "I'm headmaster Albus Dumbledore."

"I'm An-" Annabeth started to introduce herself but was interupted by Dumbledore. "I know who you are my dear. Let me ask you something. Do you know why you're here?"

Everyone shook their heads and Dumbledore smiled widely. There was a moment of silence before Grover spoke up. "So.. are you going to to tell us why we're here?"

Dumbledore shook his head and clasped his hands behind his back. "There is somwthing about this school that you need to know before I let you go. This is a school dedicated to magic."

"Magic? You mean like Hecate?"

"You can say that. The children here are gifted with magic. Here they learn how to control and strenghen their powers."

"What can we do?" I asked. "Yeah. We don't have anypowers." Thalia backed me up.

"Ahha. But you do have something special." He touched Annabeth lightly on her stomach where I knew her knife was starpped with a knowing smile. She gasped and turned a shade of red.

"Now then!" He anounced. With a florish he opened the giant doors behind him. He walked into the large room on the other side of the doors, with us running behind him.

"This guy's nuts!" Thalia hissed into my ear.

I looked at her, eyes wide and nodded. Nico smirked and looked around.

I did the same. There were thousands of kids of all diffrent ages there and they were all staring at us. They sat in large groups of four in four seperate tables. Behind each table was a diffrent banner that matched the little symbols on each student's robes.

Dubledore led us all the way up to the stage at the front of the room and he stepped up to a solid gold pedistool. We stood next to a group of small, terrified-looking eleven-year-olds.

"Welcome back." Dumbledore boomed, his voice suddenly much louder. The students cheered.

Dumbledore gave a short speech, was interupted by a froggy looking woman named Umbrige, and the scared kids where sorted into the four groups by a talking hat.

Yeah, I know. A talking HAT? This school was really messed up.

"Camp's starting to look like a public school."I whispered to Annabeth. She smiled and held my hand.

Dumbledore seemed to remember that we where still standing there.

"I'm sure you're all wondering why we have new students that should be in the sixth year." He paused and guestured for us to step next to him.

Annabeth and I, as the desegnated leaders, stood in the front.

"These students will be more than any regular students. They will double as teachers."

* * *

Harry

"Teachers!" I exclamed to Ron, my voice only one in the millions in the Great Hall.

Ron's eyes were wide and he shrugged, turning to inspect the new so-called teachers. I did the same.

Four them looked the same age as us, the other looked like he was in his fourth year.

In the front of the group was a tall, fit black haired boy holding a slender blond's hand and whispering with her. Behind them a black haired girl talked animatedly with the younger black haired boy and a curly-brown haired boy leaning on cruches.

They all looked as surprised as us.

Dumbledore waited for silence before continuing. "Each one of them has a special gift that they will exipit in good time. But meanwhile, as they are still underaged acording to the Ministry, they will have to be place in a house."

Professer McGonagall rolled out a new, much shorter parchment, like the one she used for the first year sorting.

"Chase, Annabeth." She called out first. The blond gave the black haired boy a quick kiss on the cheek before sitting on the stool. After a moment the hat called out "Gryffindor!"

I and the rest of the Gryffindor house cheered loudly. Annabeth looked around for a moment before standing at the head of the table, looking uncertin.

"Di Angelo, Nico." Professer McGonagall called out next. The youngest boy took only a few seconds before the again shouted "Gryffindor!"

The same happed for "Grace, Thalia." and then it was time for "Jackson, Perseus."

"Just Percy." He said, turning slightly red. The hat took almost five minutes to decide. At some points Percy turned red, or pale, or angry, or embaressed.

I knew the feeling. It wasn't nice when the sorting hat replayed your every thought and memory.

"Gryffindor." The hat shouted. The guy named Grover Underwood was put into Gryffindor, like the rest of his friends.

They all stood at the front of the table, looking totally out of place in their bright shirts.

Hermione turned to look at me. "Wow! They're all in Gryffindor! What a surprise!"

I looked at the other houses, all looking slightly disapointed that the special guests hadn't been put with them. My eyes met with Malfoy's and I gave him a smug grin. His pointed face turned red with anger and he turned to rant at the Bloody Baron.

Ginny looked at me. "I'm going to go see if they'll sit with us. We have enough room over here."

She walked over to where a lager group of people had already gathered.

"Well then." Dumbledore said, smiling at the crowd pulling at the new students. "Eat up."

Steaming hot food appered on the gold plates. I licked my lips. Just as Ron and I were about to dig in, Ginny came back, holding two of the new students by their robes while the rest followed.

"Make more room." She said happily, her face smug.

Ron, Hermione, and Neville moved onto the same side of the table as Ginny and I, so we would all be facing the teachers.

"Wow." Thalia said, plopping onto the bench. "I'm starved." She scooped a bunch of mashed potatos onto her plate and hugrily shoved them into her mouth.

Nico snickered. "Eat much?"

Thalia glared at him and said something in a diffrent language at him. Though I didn't understand it Nico sure did, he turned pale and looked down at his plate muttering under his breath.

Grover shrugged and piled veggies onto his plate. Pecy and Annabeth sat directly across from Ginny and I.

When I turned to talk to Ron, I saw he was fixatedly staring at Percy. I nudged him to stop by he just elbowed me back harder. "Stop staring!" I hissed at him.

He shook his head, still staring. "Look at him." He hissed back.

To humor Ron, I looked. To my complete shock, it was like I was almost looking in a mirror. Though he didn't have glasses or a lightning shaped scar, he had untidy black hair and green eyes, though they were more sea green than emerald. He seemed around the same height as me and had the same general facial features, his more striking while mine was less promanant.

At the same time Percy looked up at me, his face going slack in shock.

"Woah." Fred and George popped up behind me. "You two're like us!" They said in union, grinning. They introduced themselves before walking away to find their friend Lee Jordan.

"Ahem." A girly voice said me. I turned to look into _Professer_ Umbrige's bludging eyes. She was grinning sweetly, a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"So you five are teachers." She adressed Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Percy, and Grover as if we weren't there.

Annabeth smiled at her. "It's nice to meet you Miss. Umbrige."

"Please darlings, call me Dolores. We'll be working together after all." She leaned towards Nico who was just helping himself to a chicken leg. "Did you lot know about this before you came?"

Nico looked at her, mouth stuffed with food, and shook his head.

"We had no idea why we were even coming here." Grover said, munching on enchaldas.

Umbrige smiled at them and walked away. Thalia shuddered. "Creep."

Hermione smiled. "She's terrible, isn't she?" Percy nodded.

We finished dinner and I led the kids from Camp Half-Blood to the dormatories while Ron and Hermione, as perfects, when to take care of the first years.

"Baubles." I said to the fat lady. After a glance at my friends she swang open.

Percy yawned loudly. "I'm beat."

"Me too." Nico said.

I took them to the beds where their bags were waiting for them. Percy fell on his bed asleep, clothes and everything.

Grover smirked and changed into a tanktop, keeping his jeans on.

Nico dove under the covers and feel asleep pretty fast.

I grinned, changed, and went bed after my new friends.


	3. Getting Wands

**Thanks so much to whoever reviewed and let me know that people were actually reading my story. I don't own any of J.K. Rowling's chractrers or Rick Rordan's characters. Read and Review!**

* * *

Chapter Three

Thalia

I woke up to the sound of Annabeth's dagger falling on the ground. The clang also woke up every other girl in our dorms, glaring sleepily at a red Annabeth.

"Sorry!" She whispered.

I grunted and rolled over, trying to go back to sleep.

"Get up!" Hermione said, trying to wake me up later.

"Goway." I slurred, half asleep. I tried rolling over, only to go over the edge of my bed and landed on the floor, _hard._

"I'm awake." I said. Annabeth laughed quietly.

I got up and glared at Hermione who was still standing at the foot of my bed. "What?"

She held up a bunch of colored robes. "These were dropped off for you. There were some for Annabeth too."

I held one up. It was light blue with the little symbol of Gryffindor right over where the heart should be.

"Is there an event?" Annabeth asked, looking at her robes. Hermione shook her head.

"Nope as teachers you can wear whatever you want, though since you're also students you'll need to have the sign of Gryffindor on them too."

A girl I remember was named Lavender sighed and looked longingly at the robes. "Lucky. We have to wear these drab, black things."

I shrugged and pulled on a dark purple robe and combed my hair quickly. I noticed Annabeth had picked a black robe with silver timmings.

"Come on." She said, pulling her hair into her regular ponytail. "We have to go to Headmaster Dumblefore's office. He said it was important."

We walked down the stairs and to the corridoor where the Headmaster's office was located.

"Acid Pop." I said, the gargoyles sprang away and we walked inside.

The boys where already there, looking around. Annabeth walked straight to Percy and they did their morning face-sucking ritual.

"Jeez!" Nico complained. "We're in school."

Percy broke away and grinned wickedly. "We're always at school here."

I rolled my eyes and walked around. In the corner of my eye I though I saw a portrait move. I got closer and when I was mere inches away it looked at me and said. "I hope you don't want to follow in your friends footsteps."

I shrieked and fell back. Grover rushed forward and helped me up. I saw that Nico was just rolling on the floor laughing and Percy and Annabeth hadn't even noticed me falling.

"I have such great friends." I muttered to myself.

* * *

Dumbledore

I watched the children explore my office for a minute before walking in.

Grover noticed my first and punched Percy in the small of his back, breaking him away from Annabeth.

Percy yelped and turned on his friend, rubbing where Grover had puched him before noticing me.

They all crowded behind me. "Good morning" Annabeth said.

I smiled and nodded at her. "We all know that you cannot use magic, only your special powers." I said. "You will be trying to keep those powers hidden for now so, I have contacted Chiron. He asked Hecate to give you magic through these wands."

I handed them each a wand, which they held up. I turned to Grover first.

"Oak with the hair of a pixie."

Thalia. "Pine with the feather of a griffin." Everyone laughed. "Pine! The irony!" Nico grinned.

Percy. "Mangrove with hair of a mermaid."

Nico. "Black Locust with the hair of a banshee."

Annabeth. "White elm with a feather of a phoenix."

They thanked me and hurried out to their first class. I watched them leave and wondered how well they would fit in.

By what Chiron had told me, not well at all.


	4. Classes from the Gods

**HAHAHAHA! I love when people give me nice reviews! Thank you! I'm going on vaction soon and probably wont be able to update for like a week. So...yeah. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Chapter Four

Ron

After classes ended I walked to the field next to the lake with Hermione and Harry.

"What's this for again?" I asked.

"The first lesson from Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Thalia and Nico." Hermione reminded me.

"This should be good." Harry smirked. I smiled too.

Today in Umbrige's class they had severly pissed her off, but being teachers too she couldn't punish them. Luck blokes. They had also hinted to us that what they would they would be teaching could posibly kill someone.

Harry and I were betting on Malfoy after the inccident with the hippogriffin.

When we finally arrived we joined the rest of our class, sitting in a half circle around our five friends.

After a moment of silence Annabeth cleared her throat and stepped forward. "As I think we all know, you are gifted with magic, right?"

Everyone nodded and she grinned. "We're gifted too. Just in a diffrent way. Percy? Example please."

Percy, who besides his name was nothing like my brother, nodded, threw off his robe, and climbed onto one of the highest rocks, about eleven feet tall.

"Hey," He called down. "Is this fresh water or salt water?"

"Fresh." Hermione yelled up at him.

Percy shrugged and dived into the water.

When he didn't come up after a few seconds people started to worry.

"He's fine." Thalia told them, trying to peer into the dark water. "Just being a kelp head."

After about three stress filled minutes Percy's beaming head popped up.

He swam to land and I was a little freaked out when I saw that he was completly dry.

"Where were you?" Grover asked, looking a little worried.

"Just had a nice conversation with the squid. By the way, he needs to get fed more."

I looked at Hermione and Harry with wide eyes but they just shrugged, as clueless as me.

"As I was saying, the exchange has been done for a reason." Annabeth continued. "We can each learn from eachother. First off, does anyone own a magical wepon. And no, I do mean your wands."

When none of us raised our hands Annabeth sighed. "Thalia."

She stepped forward and tapped her charm bracelet. It suddenly transformed into a bronze sheild with the most terrifing face I have ever seen. Some people screamed and one person went as far as to faint.

"Oops." Thalia said, putting it back. "Not your best idea Annabeth."

"That was awful!" Malfoy yelled at them, his face paler than usual. "Wait until my father hears about this!"

Nico stepped forward, smirking. "Yeah, because we're so scared of your dad."

He pulled out a short, black dagger and pointed it threatningly in Malfoy's direction.

"Tell you're father I don't get a-" he said something in a launguge that Hermione said was greek. "-about him."

By the way that all his friends gasped, I could tell it wasn't good.

Malfoy opened his mouth to speak, looked at the dagger, and sat back down, fumming.

I grinned to my friends. This class was already looking up.

"Why doesn't Percy show you his watch? It's much less scary." Grover said, fixing his baseball cap.

Percy stepped forward and lifted his sleeve to show a black, electronic watch. "Hold on." He smiled. When he pushed a button, the screen popped up and metal plated sprang forward, opening like a pizza. It was bronze and beautifully decorated with adventures of someone I suspected was Percy and his friends.

"Awesome!" Neville said, blushing when everyone's eyes turned on him.

"Thanks Neville."

Neville smiled, obviously happy that the most important kids had remembered his name.

Closing his watch, Percy looked at Grover and Annabeth. "Your turns."

Grover stepped forward and pulled out what I remember was a panpipe.

After blowing out a few awful notes, the grass grew greener and the tree right next to us bloomed fuller.

Annabeth lifted her shirt a bit. There was something like an exteamly thin belt strapped on her stomach holding a knife in place.

It shinned in the darkness and looked extreamly pointy. She picked up a pine cone, threw it a little length infront of her, and slashed her knife two time at it.

She bent down and picked it up. She held it up in the air and I heard Hermione gasp next to me. The pine cone was now in four perfectly equal pieces.

Smiling Percy stepped up next to Annabeth and put an arm around her shoulder. "Now. I think that's enough for today. We'll see you in two days!"

I stood up and turned to my friends.

"That..was..AMAZING!" I yelled.

Harry smiled. "I think everyone but Malfoy thinks that."

Hermione looked back and forth between us and walked away, shaking her head and smiling. "Boys will be boys."


	5. Unexpected Visitors

**Yeah! Florida is so awesome! But WAY TOO HOT! Hehe. Anyway, thank you to all the people who reviewed! So here's the story you asked for!**

**oh, and take the poll on my page to tell me which gods you want to come to Hogwarts! **

**So far in the lead...(drum roll) Poseidon and Hades!**

* * *

Chapter Five

Harry

I was walking down the hallway, trying to stuff my Defence Against the Dark Arts textbook in my bag when I saw Percy.

He was backed up against the wall, surrounded by a giggling group of girls who kept pressing closer. Percy had, overnight, somehow become the school's most crushed on guy, thankfully taking my place. I smiled and though that Annabeth wouldn't be very happy if she saw this.

"Hey, Percy." I walked up to them.

Percy looked extreamly releaved when he saw me. "Hey, Harry. Um, I've got to go."

"Looks like you have a fanclub." I smirked and he scowled at me. Then a first year screamed and pointed at a corner.

The shadows seemed to be gathering together, creating a black hole. All the older students, including me, pulled out our wands.

"No! Wait!" Percy yelled. "That's a fr-" He was cut off by an extreamly large, dark figure slaming into him, sending them flying back a few feet.

I gasped when I saw what it was. The beast was a monster, a huge, ferocious dog-like thing with razor sharp teeth.

"Oops!" A curly redheaded girl slid off it's back and kneeled next to a dazed Percy. "You okay?"

He nodded and rubbed his head. "Next time though, just say hello."

The monster noticed us all staring at it with our wands drawn and growled low in its throat, baring its teeth.

"Put down your wands." Percy stood up with the girl's help and walked infront of the monster. Rubbing it's neck he whispered soothingly into it's ear until it stopped growling and looked at him with big red eyes.

"Everyone," Percy faced the whole stunned hall. "This is Mrs. O'Leary. You could say she's my pet."

As if to prove his point, Mrs. O'Leary gave a deafining bark and licked Percy with her large tounge, making all the hair on the left side of his head stand up straight.

The redhead put her hands on her hips. "Hello? Forgeting someone?"

Percy smiled. "And this is Rachel Elizabeth Dare."

Rachel smiled and did a mocking bow.

Footsteps hurried towards us as teachers came to see what all the noise was about.

"Oh my goodness!" Professer McGonagall yelped.

Professer Umbrige turned an unflattering color of red and approched Percy, Rachel, and Mrs. O'Leary.

"What-is-the-meaning-of-this." She hissed.

Mrs. O'Leary narrowed her eyes and growled, though this time Percy didn't stop her.

"They're friends, from Camp Half-Blood."

Rachel gave a small wave.

"Half-Blood." Umbrige gave a weird little laugh and walked back to where the rest of the teachers were standing.

More footsteps and Annabeth appered, followed by Nico, Thalia and Grover.

"We'e- We're he- here." Grover panted, bend over from running.

Mrs. O'Leary gave another happy bark and jumped towards Nico, who just happened to be standing next to me.

I yelled and fell back as Nico was crushed by Mrs. O'Leary, who had to be bigger than a muggle tank.

Laughing, everyone put away their wands, everyone but Umbrige who looked furious.

"Suddenly, owls seem like a normal pet." Ron said appering next to me with Hermione.

I laughed.

This was certainly the best year so far at Hogwarts, which was really saying something.


	6. Potions

**Sorry for the long wait! Just got back from vacation and I wanted to work a bit on my other stories. I will try to make it up to you now!**

* * *

Chapter Six

Grover

Walking to the Potions class was not exactly cheerful.

"Snape's a real di-"

"Ron!" Hermione snaped, surprised and appaled at the same time.

"What? I was going to say dirt bag. Why? What did you think I was going to say?"

Hermione blushed while we laughed. Too bad for me, an untimely bleat rushed out of my mouth before I could stop it.

"Did you just snort?" Harry asked, eyebrows raised.

Thalia nodded vigorusly behind his back. Better to be embaressed than to have our secret get out.

"Uh, yeah. I do it sometimes when I laugh."

"Genetics." Percy said, putting his arm around my shoulder.

We finally reached the dungens, a pale, long haired man was waiting at the door.

"So you're the new students." He said in a nasal voice.

I nodded and introduced my friends, though he held up a hand before I could finish.

"Sorry to say, but I don't entirly care." He sneered.

I frowned and followed my friends into the classroom. I already really didn't like this teacher.

We sat down at the tables in groups; Percy and Annabeth in the front, Harry, Hermione, and Ron near the back, Thalia and Nico in the semi-front, and Rachel and I at one table next to Percy's.

The rude man introduced himself as Professer Snape and after a short, boring speech, he told us to open to any page in the book and mix a potion propperly.

Everyone, including me, flipped quickly through the books for spells they though they could do.

After a few minutes no spells were popping out at me. Grimancing, I looked around. Everyone else had already started and I only had thirty minutes left.

Luckily, just then a perfect spell caught my eye.

"Time's up." Snape said near the end of class.

All my friends had correctly made their potions.

Percy had created the never-finishing water, Annabeth the everlasting sleep, Nico the living death, and Thalia a potion that gives the drinker perfect beauty for an hour. Snape then stopped at Rachel and my desk.

"Well?"

Rachel held up her cup. She had succesfully made a prophecy potion. The corner of Snape's mouth twitched. He'd probably wanted to beat us down, though he had no way to do that when my friends had proven to excel in his class. Snap turned hopfully to me and I gulped.

I had tried my best to create a potion, that when pored on the ground would make a whole garden spring up. Snape looked at it for a moment before screwing up his face and pushing it away. "Class dismissed." He hissed.

I gathered my things as quickly as possible and almost ran out of the dungens. I wasn't the obly one thinking that way.

"Worst teacher ever." Nico said, shaking his head.

"Yeah. He's worst than even Dionysus." Thaila scoffed.

Hermione appered right behind her, thoughtful. "Did you say Dionysus?"

-Thalia turned red and stuttered. "N-no. I uh, said Dion is a. I didn't finish my sentence."

Hermione looked like she wasn't convinced but let it go.

* * *

Unknown

So, the brats were acting just how I thought. Soon I would be able to put my plan into motion.

Grinning wickedly, I turned to my assistant. "Tell the army to prepare to set out."

I looked back to the mirror hanging on the wall, showing nine laughing children walking down a crowded hallway.

"Soon, everything will be perfect. Perfect for the taking."

* * *

**Yeah, I know. Sucky chapter. I'm sorry. **


	7. A message

**Hi! Thanks to those who gave good reviews! I decided that it's time to make the gods come in! So, yay! **

**So, the winners were Poseidon and Hades. Oh, and I only added the other two for a little bit cuz I felt like it.**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Hermione

Sitting at breakfast was quiet.

For some reason everyone including myself, was exausted. Yawning loudly, I pushed away my food and stood.

"I'm not hungry, so I'm going to head to class." I said, turning to walk out of the Great Hall.

Everyone else followed my suit. As we headed towards to Charms classroom we were stopped by Professer Umbrige. Her face was red and screwed up in a bitter expression.

"You are needed in the headmaster's office." She hissed; her voice outraged.

We hurried after her fast pace and quickly arrived at Dumbledore's office.

As we walked up the steps, a high pitched, girly voice floated down to us.

"You know, your hair would be so fabu _if _you washed it and maybe a little trim."

As we came to the top Dumbledore, Snape, Professer McGonagall, an extreamly buff guy, and a blond girl with her back to us came into view.

"Ah, here come the students you were looking for." Dumbledore guestured to us.

The woman turned around and I saw how beautiful she was. She was tall and slender with a scary tiny waist. Long golden waves framed her heart-shaped face. She wore a pale pink blouse, a white miniskirt, a pink scarf-belt, and white heels.

Smiling, the young woman walked up to us. "Hi!"

I suddenly felt horribly ugly next to this stunning woman.

The looks Ron and Harry were giving her didn't help either.

"Percy!" She squealed, diving towards him for a hug.

"Hey." Percy said once she released him. "Everyone, meet uh, Amy."

She smiled a blinding white smile.

The man sitting on the edge of Dumbledore's desk cleaning his nails with a huge knife, cleared his throat.

"Missing someone, cuz?" He grinned wickedly.

Percy scowled. "And that booz (**A/N: I just put that in. I have no idea what it** **means!**) of a guy over there is Aren."

Aren pointed the knife at Percy. "Watch your mouth."

"Why are you here?" Thalia cut in.

"Because Uncle P. and Uncle H. have a message and Herme- I mean Herman was busy." Amy said slowly, then smiled again.

She noticed me and leaned close. I noticed her almond-shaped eyes seemed to change colors every second. "Your hair is sooooo BIG!"

I turned red.

"But like, it's not that bad." She continued.

"Is your message done?" Nico asked, looking excited.

"No, idiot. We would be gone if it was." Aren smirked.

"Well?" Thalia raised her eyebrows.

"They said something about watching out for anything normal."

While this made no sense to me, they nodded like it was a regular message.

"Well, time to go." Amy said, santuring back to Aren.

Umbrige stood next to them, seeming like she was about to explode.

Amy scrunched up her face. "I love pink too, but there's a thing called moderation."

Umbrige's froggy eyes widened even more and she sputtered in anger. I refraned from laughing.

"Later punks." Aren smirked while Amy perched herself on the desk next to him.

"Ta ta." She blew an air kiss towards us. "This place needs more romance."

Suddenly I had the strangest urge to turn and kiss Ron as hard as I could. Blushing, I shook down my hair to create somewhat of a wall between us.

Amy and Aren suddenly started glowing bright.

"Look away!" Rachel screamed, throwing up her hands to sheild her face.

We did as she said and when the glowing stopped I looked up to find both adults gone.

"I thought you can't apparate in and out of Hogwarts." Harry raised his eyebrows and turned to Dumbledore.

It was Professer McGonagall who answered though. "You can't." Her eyebrows were drawn together and her lips were a thin line.

"You should all head back to class." Dumbledore said, his back to us.

We left quietly but as we reached the hallway Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Rachel, Nico, and Thalia broke off to walk up ahead of us.

"What dp you think that message was about?" Harry whispered.

Ron shrugged. Hitting me like a swift punch, I remembered the way I had wanted to grab Ron.

"I-I've got to go." I said quickly, turning to run down the hallway.

* * *

**I was tempted to continue but people were saying to update so here you go. Get ready to meet Poseidon and Hades in the next chapter.**


	8. The New Gods in the Hallway

**So, yay! 100 reviews! Thanks, but I need your help. My friend and I have a bet that I can't have over 200 reviews by the end of my story. Come on people! We're already halfway there! And, I'm updating as fast as I can. I have other things to do in my life (not to be rude).**

* * *

Chapter 8

Nico

Thalia, Grover, Percy, and I were lounging on the grass next to the lake as Rachel and Annabeth explained how prophocy's worked to the wizards who were listening like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

I tried to see how long I could spin I could spin my knife on my finger while Thalia was reapplying her black liquid eye-liner and Percy and Grover were having a little pinecone war.

All of a sudden Rachel walked up to Percy and gave him a swift kick in the back. "Your up."

After throwing one last pine at Grover, Percy stood up, shed his robes, and walked over to the students.

"Now, I'm going to need a volunteer."

When no one raise their hand, Percy sighed. "You." His pointed hand was aimed at the annoying blond guy.

I smirked. He was sooooo going to get his butt kicked.

"You'll need your wand out. Take your best shot at me. Disarm me, stun me, whatever. On my mark. One." Percy took out Riptide. The boy's pale face paled even more.

"This is going to be so good." I whispered to Thaila, who smirked.

"Two. THREE."

The boy shot spell after spell, which Percy just ducked or deflected off his sword as he inched closer and closer.

When he was close enough, Percy smacked the wand out of his hand with the flat of his sword, kicked his knees out from under his, and pointed Riptide right under his chin.

"As you see now, your wands wont always work and even if it does, spells work better long distance. So, we borrowed some blunt wepons so you can practice."

As Percy talked, we silently watched as a giant ball of water rose up behind him and flew into the back of his head.

Percy was so surprised by the attack that he remained wet; the water dripping down his neck and creating dark sploches on the shoulders of his shirt.

We were rolling on the grass, laughing our heads off, but not for long. Five more water balls were lanched at us and let me tell you, the water was _cold_.

"Percy! You idiot!" Thalia yelled, her eyeliner smearing across her cheeks.

Percy held up his hands in defense. "It wasn't me! I swear!"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, cuz a bunch of people can manipulate water."

Deep laughter interupted us. "Sorry. I just couldn't resist."

We turned around to see two figures walked down the hill towards us.

One guy was pale, with long-ish black hair and coal black eyes. The other had a deep tan, light brown hair, sea green eyes and was shaking with laughter.

"So mature." The pale boy said, shaking his head. I jumped up, smiling. "You're actually here!"

Rachel elbowed me. "No they're in Brazil, idiot."

Annabeth turned back to everyone else. "We'll continue this lesson later."

When they had all left, I rushed towards dad and gave him a big hug, with was very unlike me.

"Uh." He akwardly patted me on the back.

I let go and saw Poseidon mussing Percy's hair.

"So, what're you doing here. Not to be rude." Thalia nervously touched the hunter's tiara on her head.

"Well, we just wanted to see our favorite demigods." Poseidon said, smiling. The look on dad's face said otherwise.

"So this is the famous wizarding school." Dad looked around, expressionless.

"Let us show you around, Lord Poseidon and Lord Hades." Grover said, bowlng.

"Lord? I like this guy already!" Poseidon put an arm around Grover, who looked the happiest I'd ever seen him.

We walked them to Hogwarts, telling them what had happen in our time here.

Later, through out the castle an outrage voice could be heard. "THERE ARE GHOSTS HERE!"

Oh yeah, probably should have told dad that tiny detail.


	9. Deals

**I think it's safe to say that I have a huge crush on Logan Lerman. Ahh, if only. :P Anywhoooo- this is a really, really, really, reeeeeeeeeeally short chapter that I hope sheds some light on some things to come.**

**...ok, bye**

* * *

Chapter Nine

Tom Riddle

I sat in my chair, stroking Nagini's head softly. Wormtail entered, looking nervous. "My Lord." He said, bowing.

"Yes?"

"You have a special visitor, my lord. She said you are expecting her. Should I let her in?" He twisted his hands.

I nodded. "Bring her." Wormtail backed out, bowing over and over again.

"So," A voice said from the shadows. "This is your place. Nice."

"Show yourself." The figure stepped forward into the fire light.

Floor length, deep red muggle dress, pale skin close to my own, long black hair. I frowned when I saw that her face was somehow still in shadows.

"Eris." I said. Though I couldn't see her face, I could tell she was smiling.

"Correct you are Tom."

I stood and pointed my wand at her. "Don't you ever call me Tom." I spat.

She laughed and stepped closer, letting her hair hide her face. "We both know that little stick of yours wont do me any harm, as I am immortal like you so wish to be, so why don't you point it down."

Nagini had slithered close to her and now hissed, opening her mouth threatingly but Eris just looked down at her. Lifting a corner of her mouth, Eris stepped over the large snake and seated herself in the chair across from me. She had her back to the fire so her face was once again in shadows.

The goddess gave off an arura of dark power and evil that, though I would never admit it, gave me a chill to my bones.

"You are probably wondering why I would help your pathetic little war here. Well, the answer in simple. Chaos." She held out a hand palm up and a the air above it shimmered for a second before a golden apple appered. It was a wonderus **(A/N: Is that even a word?) **apple, the gold skin seemed to glow and the stem and leave seem so delicate that I knew that a simple flick of my finger would make them snap. Written in thin, curly script was the words '_For the Most Beautiful'_

Eris laughed. "This glorious appled cause one great big war between three big-headed goddess." Her voice was a loving purr. I felt her gaze return to me. "Chaos is my relm. It make me powerful. Your little war would be a perfect chance for me to regain my power."

She stood as did I. "What do you think?"

"I would be... greatful for you to join us."

The fire behind her flared and I saw her face for the very first time. Regal nose, curled blood-red lips, and cold, caculating red/black eyes.

"Good choice. You now have many powerful friends." She turned to go. "One last thing," she said over her shoulder. "I suggest you look away."

I had the urge to keep on looking, just to show I was my own leader and powerfull ruler, but as she began to glow brightly I had to look away.

After she had disappered I turned Nagini. "I'm not sure if that was the exact thing to do."

* * *

**Well, that was longer than expected. Also, I just realized that Voldy was waaaaaay OOC. Oh well. **


	10. Hermione the Genius

**Sorry for the long wait but I was having a writers block and then school started. Anyway, people have been asking, so this is the chapter where they will find out about the demigods. I think I'll start bringing this story to an end. 4 or 5 more chapters. But don't worry, I'm going to make a sequel after this where a bunch of wizards go to camp half-blood I think.**

* * *

Chapter Ten

Harry

Hermione had been acting extreamly weird lately. Right after Grover had introduced Percy and Nico's older brothers, Peter and Haden yesterday, (**A/N: Yeah, I'm not creative with names.) **she got this odd look in her eyes, excused herself from the table and we hadn't seen her since.

Now this morning, as we all sat at the table in the Great Hall enjoying breakfast she rushed up to us. Hermione looked terrible. Her already bushy hair was wildly tangled and her eyes were blood-shot and underlined by dark bags.

"Hi." She said, grinning weirdly.

I looked over at Ron who was chewing slowly and at staring at Hermione like she might suddenly attack us.

"Hey Mione." I said before the silence was too drawn out.

"Can you guys meet me in the library in ten minutes? Come alone."

"We're kind of in the middl-" Ron started to speak but Hermione just spun on her heel and walked away; stopping at Ginny, Neville, and Luna.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with her?" Ron said before stuffing as much of his muffin in his mouth as possible.

I shrugged and turned back to my eggs and bacon. I wouldn't last through the morning classes without eating a large breakfast.

We ate as much as we could in the next few minutes before walking speed-walking through the hallways with the other three right behind us. As we rounded the corner, we nearly slammed into another group walking in the opposite direction.

"Woah! Where's the fire?" Percy smiled at us.

"H-hi guys." Neville stammered. He had told me last night that he was terrified of Haden after his odd outburst when he saw the ghosts in the hallway; screaming something about escaping from someplace called the Underplace or something like that.

"Breakfast just started. Where are you guys going?" Thalia raised an eyebrow, her startlingly blue eyes narrowed at us.

"Just forgot a paper in the common room last night." Ron shrugged.

"All of you?" Nico crossed his arms.

Caught, we all turned bright red with the exception of Luna who just looked her usual dreamy self.

"Lomanians." She said in a far away voice.

"What?" Peter looked at Luna like she was crazy.

"Lomanians. They attack loners. Best to go in groups." She said, her eyes slightly glazed over.

"Oookay." Annabeth nodded slowly. "We'll see you all later."

For once, I was glad for Luna's senseless creatures.

The group walked past us and when they rounded the corner we sprinted up to the library.

Hermione was in the very back corner, holding a huge book to her chest and bouncing slightly on her feet. She noticed us and gestured us over.

"I figured it out." She hissed, smiling madly.

"What?" Ginny leaned forward, intersested.

Hermione flipped open the book, searched for the right page for a moment, then held it out for us to read.

"Greek Mythology." I read out loud. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Look." She jabbed her finger at a certain part on the page.

_Out of all the greek gods and goddesses, three are dominate. Zues, king of the gods and god of the skys. Posiedon, ruler of the seas. Hades, king of the Underworld._

"See? Do you see?" Hermione was now bouncing from foot to foot with excitement. "Haden was yelling about the Underworld yesterday and if you change the N in his name to a S, you get Hades! And Peter! He can control water! He must be Posiedon! That means that they're all gods!" She squealed at the end.

"Not entirely." A voice said from behind them.

They turned to see they very group they were talking about behind them.

While Thalia, Annabeth, Nico, and Hades looked furious, Percy and Posiedon looked thoughtful and Grover looked nervous.

Ginny and Ron turned pale, making their firey hair look even brighter while Hermione puffed out her chest and walked up to them.

"You can't deny it can you?"

I inwardly groaned. She was so crazy she was tanting a few angery, very powerful people.

"You know, if you had grey eyes I could swear you were one on Athena's kids." Posiedon said, not sounding mad at all.

"So I'm right!" Hermione was beaming.

"Not completely." Annabeth said, her face returning to its normal color. "Only Hades and Posiedon are gods. We're demigods, which means half gold, half mortal. Well, not Grover. He's a satyr."

Grover let out a bleet and began to chew on his robe.

"You can't tell anyone!" Hades snapped.

We all nodded, noticing the way his black eyes seemed to be bottomless.

After a moment of silence, Percy spook up. "Well, lets not let all that good food go to waste!"

* * *

**Well, school started so mehhhhhhhhh. **


	11. A message from me

**Hello to all my lovely followers. It's been so long since I last updated and I apologize I've been having some trouble with the next chapter because there is a prophecy involved and I just can;t seem to be able to come up with a good one that follows the rest of my story, since, as we all know, I'm no Rick Rordan or J.K. Rowling. I have some friends helping me out with that and the chapter will show up sometime soon. **

**Sorry, if you thought this was the long overdue chapter, so here is a kinda short sneak peek. Enjoy.**

Chapter Eleven

Rachel

Skipping down the stairs, I caught sight of Thalia -well more like her tiara-thingy caught my attention- as she walked down the hallway with Loony Luna Lovegood and Grover. I jumped down the stairs, stumbling on the last step, and hurried over to them. "Hey guys!"

Grover smiled at me and proceeded to chew in a goblet he had taken from breakfast. If Luna found that strange, she didn't show it on her vacant face. She gave me a faint grin before floating off, muttering under her breath. That girl gave me the creeps. Thalia was also watching her with a disturbed expression.

"Anyway," Thalia started. "We were just heading down to the forest to check somethings out. Wanna come?"

I smiled. "Just give me some time to put my stuff away, okay?"

Grover nodded and pulled Thalia away to where Nico and Annabeth were waiting.

I walked back up to the dorms and dumped my books on my bed.

Suddenly, a familiar chilling feeling took over my body.

"Not again." I muttered before everything went black.

**Sorry, time to stop. And check out two of my friends who also have wonderful fanfictions. They're on my profile or you could type in_ scribblingquill677_ ****and **_**Bella**_** Wolff.**

**Until next time!**

**-littlemissbookworm**

**P.S. We hit two hundred reviews! Yay! **


	12. Help

**Sorry, 'nother non-chapter update, but I need someone's help. **

**My friends and I have had no luck creating the prophecy that is in the next chapter. **

**IF YOU CAN HELP SEND ME A PM. Please. **

**Thank you! **

**-lmb**


	13. Prophecy

Chapter Eleven

Rachel

Skipping down the stairs, I caught sight of Thalia -well, more like her silver tiara caught my attention- as she walked down the hallway with Loony Luna Lovegood and Grover. I jumped down the stairs, stumbling on the last step, and hurried over to them. "Hey guys!"

Grover smiled at me and proceeded to chew in a goblet he had taken from breakfast. If Luna found that strange, she didn't show it on her vacant face. She gave me a faint grin before floating off, muttering under her breath. That girl gave me the creeps. Thalia was also watching her with a disturbed expression.

"Anyway," Thalia started. "We were just heading down to the forest to check somethings out. Wanna come?"

I smiled. "Just give me some time to put my stuff away, okay?"

Grover nodded and pulled Thalia away to where Nico and Percy were waiting.

I walked back up to the dorms and dumped my books on my bed. Annabeth smiled at me from the other side of the room, two thick textbooks opened out in front of her.

Suddenly, a familiar chilling feeling took over my body.

"Not again." I muttered before everything went black.

* * *

I awoke to see Annabeth leaning over me and a steady throbbing on the back of my head. Her grey eyes were filled with concern as she helped me up to a standing.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

I winced as I fingered the bump hidden in my hair. "I guess," I muttered. Looking up at her I asked, "What exactly did I say?"

Annabeth pressed her lips together. "Lets go find the others first, okay?"

* * *

It wasn't hard to find everyone. We could hear the clashing of metal as Percy and Nico spared from half a mile away. Thalia was laying on the grass, eyes closed as the sun beat down onto her. Grover was missing.

"Guys," Annabeth stepped up to the boys. Nico sheathed his knife and Percy transformed his back into a pen as Thalia slowly got up and walked to join them, a bored look on her face. As if on cue Grover walked up to them, his panpipes swinging on his neck.

"I had a prophecy," I blurted.

Everyone minus Annabeth looked at me was mild surprise.

"What about?" Nico asked.

I looked at Annabeth. They all followed my gaze.

"These are the exact words," Annabeth said.

"_Ten are destined to journey and meet,_

_determine the Earth's continue or defeat._

_Chaos and darkness may be made a fool,_

_when two worlds collide at a magical school."_

There was a silence for a moment.

"Well," Percy said. "That seems to be a pretty straight forward prophecy."

"Not really." Annabeth pointed out. "There are only five of us first of all. Second, what Chaos? Who's darkness?"

Grover muttered "Maybe it's Snape."

That comment made Rachel smirk but she shook her head. "I don't think so, even though he seems to have it out for you. Dumbledore trusts him, so I do to."

Thalia groaned. "Great. Some stupid prophecy comes up _now_! Why not two days ago?"

Poseidon and Hades had decided to leave Hogwarts after a weeks, saying they were needed back on Olympus.

"Only one thing to do now, I guess," Nico said.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Wait."

He was right. We really had no idea what was going to happen. All we could do was be prepared.

That was something we did well.

* * *

**Hey guys, I finally updated! Yay! Well, thank you to all the people who were willing to help me with the prophecy. The final one was thought of by my close friend Becca who an account now on Fanfiction. Her unsername is Twiheart-HPlover. **

**Okay, well. I'll try to update the next chapter soon. Bye!**


End file.
